


Fragrance

by boblemon



Series: Fragrance Series [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/pseuds/boblemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's new deodorant has pleasant side effects. Aiba is the first to pounce. (Implied Arashi/Jun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal [here](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/14250.html). Some slight changes have been made for smoother reading. Self betaed and a request fic for a fundraising for Japan drive on livejournal several years ago.
> 
> This is the first of 5 Jun-centric, related oneshots.

"Damn it."  
  
Jun looked at his reflection in the mirror and then down at the empty stick of deodorant in his hand. He hadn’t noticed that he had ran out until now, when he had scrapped the empty tube under his arm to find only an irritating scratching in place of his usual smooth gel. Although he mildly remembered putting it on his list for things he needed to buy, here he was without any.  
  
So he went to the store because Matsumoto Jun could not live without deodorant and this was an emergency. He certainly could not show up to a dinner with his favorite people in the world smelling like he had just ran a five kilometer race on only energy drinks, even if he knew they wouldn’t mind and probably wouldn’t even notice in the first place.  
  
And then, as he stood in front of the toiletries section at the convenience store, he couldn’t find his brand. His _brand_. The one that _he_ used.  
  
It wasn’t there, so he had to go for one that he had never heard of (but the packaging was attractive, dark purple with a sort of sparkly sheen that he couldn’t quite figure out and an elegant label that was out of place under the florescent lights) and the last one of his kind. It was an emergency after all.  
  
Once he was back as his own place, feeling _very_ relieved, Jun finished getting ready for his night of fun, glad for his habit of always doing things fifteen minutes early just in case things like this happened. He put the deodorant on (he couldn’t make out the smell, but it seemed to work just fine), rifled through his accessories, and was out the door without being late at all.

 

  
  
When Jun showed up to dinner, he received the usual greeting from his friends: a cool raised hand from Sho, a half hearted head nod from Nino, who was looking at the device in his hand, a sleepy smile from Leader and a happy pat on the shoulder from Aiba.  
  
“Jun-kun! You smell good!” Aiba exclaimed and leaned in closer to get a full whiff.  
  
Jun backed up with a slightly embarrassed air, wondering if it was the new deodorant, and forced a smile that said that Aiba was being weird but that he didn’t particularly mind.  
  
But during dinner, Aiba didn’t drop the subject, insisting on sitting next to Jun with a goofy grin on his face and a red glow to his cheeks, and was more affectionate than usual, teasingly taking Jun’s food and putting his hand gently on his thigh under the table. Jun wasn’t sure what to think, but it wasn’t like he _dis_ liked the attention. Aiba was the sort of person who could cheer anyone up and that no one could get sick of no matter how stupid he acted.  
  
Even after Nino started making snarky remarks about Aiba already being drunk or how much he was in love with Jun-kun, he still didn’t stop, only grinned shyly and glanced at Jun with a sparkle in his eyes that Jun couldn’t look away from.  
  
“You do smell pretty good,” Ohno offered casually, and Jun looked at him next with slight embarrassment, then caught Nino rolling his eyes at the group of them.  
  
“Sho-chan, what do you think?” the resident gamer asked in a whining tone. “ _I_ think that these two are just too far gone. They’re saying weird things.”  
  
Jun met Sho’s glance, watching the man’s mouth which was half full of food, and waited with bated breath for a compliment (very small and not very meaningful, but Sho was really the person he wanted to hear it from).  
  
He looked confused for a second as he chewed, eyes darting around at the other members who were also waiting for his answer, although Nino was probably only thinking of how to make fun of his response while Ohno and Aiba were seeking confirmation.  
  
First he shrugged, then swallowed, then added, “Sorry. Smells normal to me.”  
  
Jun tried not to let his disappointment show and instead turned to smack Aiba lightly on the head with overflowing affection and mumbled, “See? You’re just drunk or something.”  
  
“No I’m not!” he argued back, but he was beaming at the contact and coming closer to Jun again, grinning like an idiot. He pressed his nose to the nice designer t-shirt that Jun had chosen for tonight and closed his eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. “Definitely not,” he assured them, looking like he was in heaven.

 

  
  
After they were finished with their meal, the conversation became a little more normal. They all went out front of the restaurant to talk near the edges of the closest streetlamp, Nino teasing Aiba about anything he could and Jun chatting with Ohno about some of his recent artwork while Sho listened. And finally Nino said, louder than necessary, that he was going home because he was tired and was planning on calling for a taxi, and the other members nodded and mumbled their own agreement for leaving their gathering there for the night.  
  
But after Nino had headed off, the others shared last-minute words about work and schedules for another five minutes before Aiba flagged down the next cab that came and then offered it to Ohno, who made a drunk comment about it being backwards because _he_ was the leader, but took it with a small wave of his hand to the group.  
  
Another set of taxis pulled forward, eager to collect their customers, so Jun bid goodnight to his friends as well and climbed into the back seat of one, then turned in surprised when he felt an additional weight, Aiba settling in next to him looking a little shy.  
  
“I mean, we’re going the same way,” he offered tentatively and Jun raised his eyebrow because they most certainly were _not_.  
  
He said as much, but Aiba mumbled that he wanted to go to Jun’s house, so indeed they _were_.  
  
And so they did.

 

  
  
  
Jun’s apartment was typically impeccable, and it was tonight too except for the shirt he had almost worn but ended up abandoning for the one he was currently in, which had been left sitting on his single-sized bed in the corner.  
  
He quickly put it away.  
  
Aiba made himself at home on the couch, apparently trying to be relaxed even though Jun could tell he was tense, and looked around the place as if he had never been there before (even though he _had_ ). Jun went into the kitchen to get them some beer.  
  
Then he sat next to his friend, who cracked open the can without hesitating, and simply stared at him, trying to gauge what his plan was and why he was here.  
  
Aiba faced him, placing the drink on the table after taking only one sip, and rubbed his hands on the front of his own jeans in a nervous habit before meeting Jun’s look head on and smiling.  
  
“Sorry for being weird tonight… I don’t know what’s wrong…”  
  
“No, it’s fine. It’s nothing, really…” Jun tried to assure him as casually as possible with his own small awkward grin, but then jumped when he felt a palm on his thigh now, moving up his leg without any hesitation.  
  
First he froze, then asked, “What are you doing?” in an edgy voice, looking from the hand back up to Aiba’s face.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jun-kun!” he apologized immediately, pulling his hand away like he had been touching a boiling pot. “It’s just that… it’s worse than usual.”  
  
“Worse? What?” Jun’s anxiety was building as his brain slowly pulled together the implicit meaning of Aiba’s words.  
  
At the question, eyelashes perfectly visible in the dim light and eyes narrowing into a sultry gaze, Aiba’s face came towards his and he mumbled, “You’re just so sexy, Jun.”  
  
Then the most impossible thing that Jun thought could happen did and Aiba kissed him right on the lips. His hand came back to Jun's thigh and settled so that Aiba's thumb was pushing into the crevice that Jun’s legs were making by being pressed so tightly together.  
  
Aiba backed away once, as if to survey Jun’s reaction, then grinned mischievously and leaned forward to do it again, this time making it much deeper than before, and for reasons unknown to himself, Jun didn’t push him off of him and even went as far as to respond to Aiba’s tongue’s flicks with his own.  
  
This was certainly very strange. There was something surreal about this right now, like a moment of fate had pulled them together and told them to do this because it was right and to stop being idiots and so Jun did, because he knew he loved Aiba, although he never assumed that meant in _this_ way.  
  
Passion overtook the both of them, Aiba’s hands moving of their own accord to start getting rid of clothes and his mouth going to Jun’s neck to suck on his hot skin. Jun ran his hands over the taunt muscle of Aiba’s back, marveling at how good that simple action felt although he did it all the time.  
  
“Jun-kun,” Aiba gasped out between kisses down the part of his collarbone that had been exposed by pulling on the bottom of the shirt, “I like you. I’ve always liked you…” he admitted breathily, suddenly pushing their bodies together and digging his nails into the lower part of Jun’s back, making him twitch, both with slight pain and the confession and the fact that he was _sensitive_ there.  
  
Although he wanted to let out a surprised _what_ , that same presence from before, telling him this was the way it was supposed to be, stop thinking and start _feeling_ , had returned, preventing the word from slipping from his lips.  
  
Instead, “I want this,” came out.  
  
Not quite a confession of his own, as that would take too much time and too much explaining right now, and it wasn’t quite the truth either, since his head wasn’t quite sure what _this_ entailed. But it fulfilled its purpose and Aiba suddenly got much more excited, avidly going back to pulling Jun’s pants off.  
  
When Jun was sprawled out on the couch under him, arms above his head for lack of a better place to put them, he knew he looked sexy. That irresistible charm that somehow came out during photo shoots and filming (despite his inability to control it) was radiating off of him like pheromones. But instead of being completely attacked like he expected, Aiba took one long—very long—look at him, then offered his hand and said, “How about we move to the bed?”  
  
Not given an opportunity to answer, Jun was pulled up, feeling quite awkward in only his t-shirt galloping towards his bed like they were teenage girls at their first slumber party, but when he was tossed down onto the mattress and then covered by a very warm and overly clothed body, the passion was back instantaneously. He _needed_ this right now although he had never thought of sex with Aiba in more than a theoretical way.  
  
But here they were, Jun’s shirt coming off to leave him completely bare and he finally made his own attack of Aiba’s jeans, gracelessly undoing the top button with one hand and rubbing his stiff cock before they were even loose enough to push out of the way, but Aiba got off of him with a giggled and stripped himself in mere seconds, pulling a small packet out of his pocket and Jun didn’t even have time to ask what it was, or more importantly, why Aiba was so prepared for a situation like this.  
  
And then, the most impossible thing, more impossible than Aiba kissing him in the first place, happened and his legs were being spread apart and Aiba was working a finger inside of him while rubbing his cock deliciously with his other hand. Jun couldn’t even stop him, first of all because he was too incredulous about the whole thing, and second of all because he was _extremely turned on_ by the revelation of what was happening.  
  
He let out a curse, his voice breathy and full of pleasure, then gasped Aiba’s name, and finally begged for him to work faster.  
  
A minute later, after he had teased Jun relentlessly, fucking him freely with his fingers and licking the tip of his cock like his pre-cum was water from the fountain of youth, he finally relented and position himself back on the bed, kissing Jun firmly once on his mouth and groping the round cheeks of his ass before pushing inside of him easily.  
  
Never in a million years did Matsumoto Jun think that being fucked like this would be _mindblowing_. He thought it might be good, probably a little uncomfortable, and was always an avid believer that if he was going to have gay sex he was going to top goddamn it.  
  
But the way Aiba moved was like he was a professional made specifically for Jun’s body. His cock was the perfect length to tease that hot place inside of him, and he was _good_ , syncing with the speed Jun wanted without even asking and if Jun hadn’t been in love he was now because he was never going to let Aiba get away from him again.  
  
“ _Please_ …Ohfuck, ohfuck,” he gasped as he felt his abs tighten, Aiba’s lips almost on his, but not quiet because they were moving too much on the bed to get a proper grip on each other. But Aiba’s hand shot down to his cock, jerking it up and up and up and he was _coming_ , yelling loud enough that he would get complaints about noise in the morning.  
  
And then Aiba leaned back on his heels, pushing his cock all the way inside of him and leaving it right there, using both hands to stroke and tease Jun as his hips spasmed up and ass tightened and let out his pleasure all over Aiba’s fingers and his own stomach.  
  
He gasped as he peaked and then slowly started to come back down, letting out a breath he’d been holding, but that was all he could do before Aiba was back on top of him, pounding him harder than before, deeper, making Jun’s whole body twitch with the overload of sensation, and then Aiba was coming too, gasping out Jun’s name and closing his eyes and _filling_ him.

 

 

  
Jun rubbed his hair down with his towel, wet from the quick shower, and checked his reflection in the misted mirror, just like he had done that morning. Although he should probably be feeling awkward about doing _that_ with Aiba, one of his best friends for the last ten-odd years of his life, instead he felt… content maybe, like he had found himself maybe, but mostly satisfied and hopeful for their future together.  
  
Well, that sounded a little corny. Maybe more like looking forward to more sexual encounters in their future together?  
  
Jun gave up trying to think about it and instead walked back to the bed in the corner where Aiba was draped in the sheet and smiling dazedly at him.  
  
“I’m so happy right now,” he giggled, turning onto his back as Jun came into view, and following him with his eyes at the younger man moved closer. “I can’t believe we actually did that.”  
  
“That was your plan from the beginning, wasn’t it?” Jun accused, sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaning over Aiba’s stomach so that their faces were adjacent to each other.  
  
“I was hoping, but I didn’t honestly think it would happen,” came the delighted reply, and then after a short pause he added. “Oh, you lost your smell.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Whatever it was earlier. It was really strong. Smelled like those marshmallow things that you can buy at the circus,” he commented, but didn’t seem too distraught about it missing, instead tangling his hand in Jun’s wet hair and looking distractedly at his facial features with a pleased aura. “We can do this again, right?” This time his voice was a little softer, a little unsure.  
  
So Jun smiled at him and rolled his eyes. “I guess so,” he chuckled, pretending to be annoyed even though he wasn’t really at all.  
  
They romantically looked at each other, exploring their new connection via sight and touch and sound, kissing again, less desperately than before, and Jun traced the dimples in Aiba’s cheeks and the birthmark on his shoulder, and when the returning touches finally got a little sluggish, he pulled away and shook his head at him.  
  
“Sorry. I’m tired now,” Aiba said sleepily, but the smile never left his face.  
  
“Then go to bed, idiot.”  
  
“Will you come with me?” he giggled, lightly grabbing onto Jun’s waist and pulling him forward with what strength was left.  
  
Jun fought back, but leisurely explained, “Just let me finish up in the bathroom and I’ll come back.” Because, at this moment in time, he wanted to snuggle with Aiba more than anyone in the entire world. Even more than Sakurai Sho.  
  
“’Kay,” he managed to reply before his eyes fell closed, and Jun did as promised, going back to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth, and put on deodorant.  
  
When he pushed his way into his own small bed, Aiba ended up curling up basically on top of him and sighed, “Mm… Smells good…” as he rubbed his nose against Jun’s t-shirt.  
  
 _Must be the new deodorant_ , he thought.


End file.
